Complications
by Arrhythmic Song
Summary: Basically, a one-shot following events after the war. The emotions of the characters, as well as yet another threat- the Blue Cosmos. Mainly AthrunCagalli, and a bit of KiraLacus on the side.


Musings

* * *

Cherry Rain: A Gundam Seed fic, from this fangirl. Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagalli.  
  
Mystique Kitty: She's been agonizing for days whether to slash Kira/Athrun or not, but in the end she decided Athrun and Cagalli were too far gone in canon.  
  
Cherry Rain: Enough of that. It was meant as a one-shot, but kinda got away from me and decided to give itself a plot. =P Mostly Cagalli/Athrun.  
  
Mystique Kitty: All the same, she hopes you'll like it. I beta-ed (no surprises there).

* * *

Kira rolled over on his side to view Lacus Clyne, snuggled up to him in bed, her slender form hidden only by the sheets tangled around her, pink hair spilling everywhere, with its rose fragrance. She smiled in her sleep and moved closer to him, calling his name in her sleep. "Kiraaa..."  
  
They all deserved a break, really. Since the Clyne faction had gotten onto its feet, all of them had had work to do. Dearka, Yzak, Athrun, Cagalli, himself, and most of all, Lacus. Being spokeswoman for them had been no easy task, and he only knew that makeup sometimes hid dark circles beneath her eyes.  
  
Dearka and Yzak were off visiting their families. Cagalli was still working- his sister was, bluntly speaking, inexorable when it came to work. For the sake of Orb, she would do a lot, and Athrun had mentioned to him before that sometimes she needed to be physically dragged away from that solid oak desk for a bit of R&R.  
  
For him, his dream of being a civilian scientist was halfway there. Not quite civilian, but scientist, at the least. And when he was tired of the world and of all the battles in council, he always came back to Lacus. She had a calming air about her, one that made her great at handling arguments in council. People had been skeptical of her ability to lead; but then again, they didn't know Lacus personally. Her naïveté could sometimes be mistaken for an air of confidence.  
  
He loved her. It wasn't just that she was sweet, and kind, and everything a guy would look for. It was that she was willing to give all of herself without ever asking for anything in return. Kira loved her for her selflessness.  
  
And of course, this led almost automatically to a comparison with Fllay Allster. He shut his eyes and moved closer to Lacus, pressing his body to hers and gathering comfort from her nearness. Even now, it still hurt to think of Fllay and the way she had used him.  
  
At a point where his emotions were at the lowest. Where he had been hurt and lonely and lost and needed someone to turn to, she had been there, but not for him. Now, he wondered how he could ever have been that blind, to have missed the avaricious glint in her eyes when she held him, to miss the thirst for revenge in her hands whenever he had made love to her.  
  
It had been a vicious cycle, really. It was plain fact that those who went to battle usually slept with someone before and after if possible- human psychology and the need for 'life-affirming behavior'. Too bad he hadn't known it at that time. So he slept with her the first time, and tried to protect her in battle. And again, and again, and again.  
  
And all she had wanted from him was for him to fight on, or she would never forgive him.  
  
It wasn't as if he wouldn't have gone on fighting even if she hadn't done... what she did. He would have fought, for his friends. But she had offered herself... though he didn't know the price he had paid. Now he knew that the ease she had around him came from a sense of sheer, sick desperation. And knowing that, it felt like she had raped him without him being aware.  
  
Lacus, on the other hand. Sweet, open, she had been willing to let him into her home, her life, her soul, her body. So different from Fllay in her gentle quietness, in her innocence, that made one want to protect. She had never wanted anything of him that he couldn't give, had trusted him implicitly with her first time and the subsequent ones. Yielding and pliant under his hands, but attractive in her own tentative way. He had thought he loved Fllay, confused by his lust and her offers. But she had never given him any real comfort. Lacus was different, in that just by being with her he felt soothed.  
  
And to make his world complete, she was officially his. Nothing could take her away from him, now that she was officially his fiancée. After the war, when it was obvious that Athrun was head-over-heels in love with Kira's not- so-sweet sister, Lacus had parted from him, and they were still best of friends.  
  
Of course, Athrun was having his own hands full, attempting to chase a very dense Cagalli Yula Attha as well as juggling work. Kira mentally smirked, wishing him luck.  
  
And then Lacus stirred, opening blue eyes and smiling at him. "Good morning, Kira," she wished, impossibly polite.  
  
He smiled, sealing her lips to his in a light kiss. "Morning, Lacus," he murmured, breath warm against her. "Shouldn't you be sleeping a bit more?"  
  
"So should you, Kira," she pointed out, then continued, "Anyway, we've got another council session today. We should get up and get ready, you know..." So saying, she slid off the bed they shared, shedding the sheet at the same time. "Would you like a bath?"  
  
Smiling, Kira got up and followed.

* * *

"Welcoming Cagalli Yula Attha, Ambassador for the United Emirates of Orb," came the voice of the doorman, heralding the woman's entrance.  
  
Cagalli stepped forward; still nervous about what was happening. Her dress was in shades of green and gold, rich fabric that felt stifling, unlike the cotton tops and cargo pants that she was used to. And anyway, wearing a dress had always made her nervous, more so when there were so many predatory glances in the room. But then again, Lacus could be amazingly persuasive when attempting to coax Cagalli into a dress.  
  
But for Orb. She stepped forward, head held high, meeting each of those challenging glances and sending one message. _Don't trifle with me._ It was true. Of all these, except the other three in their quartet, she had seen more of war and what it did to the common people, and she knew enough to be sure that it could not be allowed to occur again. Lacus and Kira weren't in yet... she yearned to see a friendly face sometimes... and then her gaze fell on Athrun.  
  
Instantly her eyes softened and she let a smile appear on her face, locking gold with green as she walked to the seat directly opposite him and took it.  
  
Lacus entered soon after with Kira, their hands intertwined together. There was no secret that they were in love with each other, and the world heralded it as the coming of a new dawn.  
  
"Chairwoman Lacus Clyne, Professor Kira Yamato. This meeting is now called to order."  
  
Lacus leaned forward as she stood, her voice pitched melodiously at singing volume and tone, bringing her training and experience as a songstress to good use. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to discuss the rebuilding of Heliopolis and the part that both ZAFT and the Earth Alliance should play in reconstructing the lives of it's citizens. Ambassador Attha?" Lacus asked, smiling at Cagalli as she stood down.  
  
Cagalli sucked in a deep breath as she rose from her seat, keeping her body upright as she began to gesture in her speech, a habit. "Orb needs assistance, both in terms of labour and capital. We are those who have to build the newest era. And all today wish it to be an era of peace." She paused, searching the table for those who would deny her her statement. When she was satisfied that there was no outright dissent, she went on.  
  
"If we are to become united, we must first extend that in a show of trust and faith. Orb will not let you down in times of need. My honour is bond for that," Cagalli finally concluded. "Who will assist us?"  
  
Athrun rose to his feet slowly and spoke, voice echoing around the round chamber. "I believe that what Ambassador Attha says is true. I have been to Orb, I have seen the devastation there... devastation that I took a part in," and his voice was so tinged with regret that Cagalli felt like running to him and hugging him and telling him it wasn't his fault, like she had once done with Kira. "I pledge her my help for the rebuilding of Orb."  
  
One of the others stood, a contentious one, a Coordinator. Athrun could see Cagalli visibly tense, but true to form, she held steady. "Yes, Admiral Julian?" Cagalli asked, keeping courteous.  
  
"I do not believe Orb needs assistance. We are all reeling from the effects of the war, and we all have our own rebuilding projects scheduled. Besides... the Naturals of Orb brought it upon themselves."  
  
"And what of the Coordinators of Orb?" Cagalli asked, aware that she was treading a dangerously fine line. Julian had always been the hothead, one of the supporters of the old ways, only here because he was the only capable one around. "We are in this together. We must stand together as well. You would do well to follow the example of Commander Zala."  
  
Julian glared, and Athrun winced, knowing that Cagalli had hit the sore spot she wanted. Julian was never quite pleased that Athrun held a higher rank than he did. But Athrun couldn't have anticipated the next words.  
  
"It is no secret that Commander Zala is your lover," Julian blurted, risking everything on his rash sentences. "His opinion cannot be trusted when it comes to you."  
  
Cagalli stiffened and went pure white with rage. "How dare you!" At the same time, Athrun shot to his feet. "You question my integrity, Julian?"  
  
Noting that Cagalli was still struggling not to walk right over and sock the arrogant brat in the face, Athrun carried on for her. "Even if your rumour-based allegations were true, what Ambassador Attha and I do outside of work is entirely our business. We do not mix work with our personal lives... as you probably do." Athrun threw the other man one last, contemptuous look, then turned to address the assembled statesmen.  
  
"This is the first test, ladies and gentlemen. Are we to stand together and rebuild our worlds, or will we fall apart on the first quarrel? This is your choice."

* * *

Cagalli leaned forward and rested her head on the oak desk, feeling its solidity as a reprimand for her own inability. The future of Orb rested in her hands... the last thing she needed now was a scandal involving Athrun and herself. But at least she had secured the pacts and promises Orb needed to reconstruct several of the major trade buildings... which would in turn provide jobs and aid the ailing economy.  
  
Pulling herself together, she turned back to the computer screen, quickly typing out instructions to various officials to be sent by email and carried out by the time Ambassador Attha returned, but quickly lost interest.  
  
She leaned back into the plush chair, looking around at her working-cum- living-space on Earth, with the futon neatly tucked away in the corner of the studio apartment. People wondered why she didn't choose to live in grand mansions, like she once had when she was princess, but there was always one answer- because it made things easier when it came to cleaning. She was still Cagalli Yula Attha, despite what others may have thought.  
  
Suddenly, a knock came at the door. She started, then made for it. Who could it be? Few visited her at this time of day... in fact; few disturbed Ambassador Attha anyway, even at six-thirty in the evening. The sun was setting, she noticed, looking out her window. _There's never enough hours in a day... but at least the red is that of the sun... and not of a bloodstained sky,_ she thought to herself.  
  
But when she opened the door, it was to a black-haired male with piercing green eyes- Athrun. For once, he wasn't dressed in military uniform, rather, in civilian clothing of jeans and an unbuttoned overshirt over a white tee. He looked better in casual clothing... it brought back less painful memories. She smiled involuntarily, opening the door wider in invitation. "What brings you here, Athrun?"  
  
He evaded the question, rather countering with one of his own as his eyes alighted on the laptop screen, glowing brightly, with the various browsers opened on it. "Still working, Cagalli? How many times do I have to tell you that you should be taking a break?"  
  
"No time, Athrun," she said, walking to the kitchenette. "The usual?"  
  
"Yes," he called, sitting down in the chair directly across from hers, like an interviewee- or the interviewer. Returning, Cagalli set a cup of coffee with milk down in front of him, while sipping at her own coffee- a deep, pungent black. Even from across the table Athrun could smell the bitter taste in the coffee. "You're overloading on caffeine again," he accused.  
  
Cagalli looked up, the hint of a grin on her face. "You should be glad that I'm not lacing it with wine or whiskey."  
  
Athrun nearly choked. "Don't tell me you're doing that," he demanded, setting down the coffee cup with a _thunk_, nearly spilling some. "That's practically lethal!"  
  
She held up her hands in mock surrender, an ironic reference to their wartime past, while looking at him with a partially amused, partially surprised look. "Whoa, Athrun, whoa. I just said you should be glad. I didn't say I was doing it. Even I don't go that far."  
  
Athrun relaxed, draining the rest of his cup, even though it was still warm. "You need a break," he said decisively, standing up and dragging her upright and away from the computer. Reaching out, his long fingers typed out a quick save command and closed the laptop with a firm _click_.  
  
Cagalli struggled with his grasp, attempting to get back to her work. "Hey, Athrun! Let me go! There's still the letter to Lord Kendran to be drafted, and the report to the Orb Council to be written and sent, and-"  
  
Athrun ended the tirade by clapping one hand over her mouth and placing them nose to nose, so he was close enough to kiss her, had he dared. "The reports and letters will still be there. But if Cagalli Yula Attha drops dead from exhaustion and nervous tension, there won't be a second one to take her place. We're going out."  
  
She quieted her struggles, and Athrun released her. "Going where, then?" she asked, huffing.  
  
"To the festivals." He raised one eyebrow. "You're telling me you don't know what day it is today?" When she shook her head no, he rolled his eyes. "Cagalli, dear, this only proves that you've been out of touch for entirely too long. It's been exactly one year since peace came to us. The people are out in force, celebrating. I thought we'd join them."  
  
Cagalli nodded. "All right, then."

* * *

Cagalli wanted the evening to last forever.  
  
The streets were packed, full of people all walking to and fro. The sound of peddlers all calling people to buy their wares filled the air, and Cagalli walked along with Athrun, one hand holding a toffee apple to her lips, the other companionably linked with his as they walked along, just watching the crowds.  
  
She hated to admit that he was right, but she really did feel much more relaxed than she had in ages. Just letting her thoughts flow along in a stream-of-consciousness... and then she hid a giggle by taking another bite of the apple. Athrun had walked along with her for quite some time, and even she could notice that his hand kept straying to hers, and he kept snatching it back... so she had decided to take pity on him.  
  
The next time his hand approached, before he could retract it, she caught it and entwined her fingers through his. He had started at the firm contact before smiling lightly and curling his own fingers around hers.  
  
Actually, the state of affairs between herself and Athrun was terribly confusing at the moment. They had shared their kiss (a rather passionate one, no less), and at the end of the war, she had thought they were together. But then work and everything got in the way... and while Kira and Lacus grew closer, she and Athrun had grown badly apart. She cherished these moments with him, where they were both incognito, no longer Commander Zala and Ambassador Attha. Just Athrun and Cagalli.  
  
Of course, there was opposition in the way, even if the wall that had grown up around them didn't exist. She was a Natural. He was a Coordinator. Their union would have been a potential firestarter, a point for the world to debate and argue over. Today's council session had proved that if they became acknowledged lovers every move they made in council would be suspect.  
  
And that's why she wanted the evening to last forever. Because there was no other time when they'd ever feel at ease with each other. When the codes of formality separated them, unlike between Kira and Lacus. Of course, they were better off. Leaders of the new movement, both heralding in a new world... and of course, both were Coordinators. Even if people were less jealous and less prejudiced, the knowing of that difference between them would always be there.  
  
And then she spotted a game she used to play as a kid, and rushed right over, dragging a very surprised Athrun behind her.  
  
A tub filled with water and brightly patterned balls, all with a hook in the top. The objective: to use a flimsy little hook on an equally flimsy little piece of string to get the ball out of the water and into one's possession. Excitedly Cagalli asked, "Ever tried this game before?"  
  
Bemused, Athrun shook his head. "I've heard of it but never tried-" he got no further as Cagalli cut in.  
  
"You don't know what you've been missing out on," she shook her head melodramatically and paid for six hooks. "Basically, you use one of these and hook one of those coloured balls out of the water."  
  
Now looking even more bemused, Athrun took it. He wondered why on Earth would one play such an absurdly simple game, and said so.  
  
Cagalli only shook her head. "It's not as easy as it seems," she stated, smirking.  
  
Five little hooks and no balls later, he was beginning to understand. The strings snapped at the slightest thing! Too fast, too slow, too strong a grip, too light a grip... Smiling sheepishly, he looked at an openly smirking Cagalli. "How the hell do you get one of these things?"  
  
Smiling, she took the last hook from him. Tapping the side of her nose with one long, graceful finger, she winked. "Practice makes perfect, Athrun," she said. "Like this!"  
  
Skillfully, she bagged a blue one with snowflake patterns, lifting it out of the water and depositing it on his head, laughing at the incongruous picture it made. Commander Zala with a blue (although it certainly matched his hair), snowflake-patterned ball sitting on his head like some Haro gone mad. (Though Cagalli wasn't quite sure that those maniacal balls weren't _already_ mad.)  
  
Smirking, Cagalli challenged, "Well, wanna try again?"  
  
Giving her an equally arrogant smile, Athrun said, "You're on."

* * *

Cagalli laughed out loud as they walked away from the stall. Almost twenty- five hooks later, Athrun had finally gotten one, in bright yellow with green splotches, and dumped it on her head. "Tit for tat," he had given in answer to her affronted look. She had shrugged it off and cradled it in her hands. It was her fond smile that took the sting out of her next words.  
  
"I guess there _are _some things that the great Commander Zala can't do, huh?"

* * *

Further away, in a studio on the top floor of one of the city's skyscrapers, Kira was busy- trying to endure yet another interview by the bloodthirsty paparazzi. Mentally he thanked the fates that Lacus had issued orders to Athrun that he and Cagalli need not attend this press conference- on the condition that they go out and have fun. Of course, all the better that Cagalli wasn't here, because the press were asking questions about her and Athrun that were potential minefields.  
  
Beside him sat Lacus, dressed in an immaculate light pink gown and maintaining that perfect smile on her face. But the next question shocked both of them to a standstill, and the entire room quieted in hungry anticipation of his answer.  
  
"Onboard _Archangel_, Professor Yamato, you had a relationship with a Natural girl, Fllay Allster, but shortly dumped her for Miss Clyne?"  
  
So many implications in that statement. The slight emphasis on 'Natural' had not been lost, and now each word could make or break the Clyne faction. Closer to his heart- it could also make or break any chance of a relationship between his sister and his best friend.  
  
"I was younger then," he started. "And confused about what I wanted. Fllay Allster was a good friend, and a companion. It just became something more. I'm sure all acquainted with human psychology will know that those going into battle tend to need sex after and before. And I was stressed, and alone, and Fllay was there for me at the time. Until she died in the battle between myself and Raww Le Klueze, the relationship between Lacus and I was purely platonic. I'm sure that you also know that at that time Lacus was engaged to Athrun Zala. I honor Fllay Allster's memory, and she will always have a place in my heart."  
  
He stole a quick glance at Lacus, seeking reassurance, and smiled when she nodded almost imperceptibly at him, giving her silent agreement at his words.

* * *

"Where are we going, Athrun?" Cagalli asked, frowning.  
  
Athrun smirked and said nothing.  
  
Cagalli was not particularly enjoying the feeling of being half-blind, the piece of translucent cloth that Athrun had bought from a stall and proceeded to merrily tie about her eyes not letting her see much. It meant she was entirely dependent on him, and secondly it meant that she had no idea of where she was going. Worse, she was entirely at his mercy. At least she knew that he was leading them away from populated areas, because the noise of the crowds was getting progressively less, and the light was getting dimmer and dimmer.  
  
The sensation of wet grass tickled at the bare skin above her sneakers, and the scent of rainwashed grass filled her nostrils. Athrun spoke then. "Careful, Cagalli, we're going uphill."  
  
"Uphill? Why?" she asked belligerently. But all she got in answer was a quiet chuckle.  
  
After what seemed like hours of walking, he finally stopped, stepping behind her and untying the blindfold.  
  
"Well?" he asked after a moment. "Like the view?"  
  
"Yes!" Cagalli's voice was pleasantly surprised. The city was spread out beneath her, a maze of tiny, twinkling gold lights, and above her, the stars shone. It was terribly difficult to get a good view of the stars from her apartment... and the view of stars from Earth was always so much more than that from space. On Earth... they seemed somehow better. Cleaner. More beautiful.  
  
"Does this remind you of anyplace?" Athrun asked, smiling gently.  
  
"When we were both stranded on the island," Cagalli replied, realization dawning on her. "It has that same atmosphere... that same feeling."  
  
"Except that now we're not attempting to point guns at each other..." Athrun murmured, gently wrapping arms around her waist from behind.  
  
Cagalli stiffened immediately. "Athrun?"  
  
"Cagalli..." his voice was suddenly serious. "I'd like to know... where do we stand?"  
  
"Meh?" she asked, slightly confused.  
  
Athrun patiently clarified. "Are we lovers or... just friends?"  
  
Cagalli sighed, wriggling around in the loose circle of his embrace to face him, some of the tension seeping from her almost visibly. "I don't know, Athrun... would they let us? Would the people let us? You're a Coordinator. I'm a Natural. What do you think others would say?"  
  
"But what if the opinions didn't matter?" he persisted. "This isn't Commander Zala asking Orb Ambassador Attha. I'm asking you whether you love me, Cagalli."  
  
"Do you love _me_?" she countered quickly.  
  
Gently, he tucked gold strands behind her ear, running a finger across her cheekbones lightly before bending down hesitantly, inclining his head toward her, like the way that he had waited for Lacus to allow him to kiss her. Cagalli, however, proved how different she was from that gentle girl by making a small noise of frustration and dragging his head down to hers.  
  
Athrun smiled into the kiss, then gave his full attention to the petite girl who had just made him kiss her. It made sense that she tasted rather tart, like green apples... like her personality. Cagalli-ish.  
  
Her hands fisted in his hair as their kiss deepened, and Athrun accordingly bent slightly further forward (if only to prevent her from yanking his hair out), sliding his tongue over soft lips that parted to let her tongue spar with his.  
  
Eventually he drew away from her, and she loosened her hold on him. Cagalli's cheeks were flushed a light pink, and he couldn't help but laugh lightly at that. For all that Cagalli kept up very feminist, defensive stances, she was still female and blushed when kissed.  
  
She noticed his amusement and demanded, "What's so funny?"  
  
Laughing even harder, Athrun leaned towards her left ear and whispered, "You look cute when blushing," before nibbling light on the aforementioned ear. Drawing back, he stifled a third bout of laughter as he surveyed his handiwork- a Cagalli turned brightly crimson.  
  
Cagalli looked away. "But... Athrun... you do know we can't be together. The world won't let that happen, because we're simply too different. In council, they'll never trust our decisions again. And I can't place my personal happiness over the future of a nation."  
  
Athrun nodded. "Just tonight, then, Cagalli?"  
  
She smiled back. "Just tonight, then."  
  
Several kisses later, Cagalli gasped. "Back- my place. I think... a bed would be more comfortable."

* * *

His eyes scanned the glossy; full-colour photos arrayed before him on the desk, the private investigator already having been paid off.  
  
"Leave out the ones with the kisses," he decided. "It makes their relationship too romantic. Take that, that and that," he ordered, punctuating each 'that' with a stab of his index finger.  
  
Those laid out before him held pictures of Cagalli Yula Attha and Athrun Zala in bed, at her studio apartment, both plainly bare-bodied even though the sheet tucked around them offered some cover. More, there could be no doubt as to what they were doing, and _that_ was what he wanted.  
  
For a natural, blue world.

* * *

Early the next morning, the phone shrilled, jolting both Athrun and Cagalli out of their sleep. Blearily Cagalli rolled over on her side and pressed the speaker button on her phone. "Whaaa?"  
  
But when Kira's half-frantic voice filled the room, both sat upright, listening in growing disbelief and horror as Kira filled them in. When he was done, Cagalli began tidying the room while they both dressed, and Athrun, deathly white with anger, went to retrieve the morning papers. When he returned, his features were set in a snarl of rage, and he tossed the folded papers at Cagalli's feet. As it flopped open, Cagalli saw what Kira had been talking about: snapshots of herself and Athrun in bed together, along with a lurid article accompanying. She had understood it when Kira told her, but seeing the reality was far worse.  
  
The golden-haired girl didn't even need to look up to tell what Athrun was thinking.  
  
_When I find who did this,_ _I'll tear him apart._

* * *

Lacus regarded Kira worriedly, her hand tightening around his, though no sign of it showed on her face. Kira took one look at her and squeezed back in reassurance.  
  
What were they going to do? It was delightful that Athrun and Cagalli were pursuing a romance, but to have it revealed_ that_ way, especially with people trying to stir things up... Currently, they were on their way over to the council building to do damage- or more rightly, _disaster_- control before the session.  
  
But there was nothing much they could do... she stole another glance at Kira in the driver's seat, for once dressed in the military uniform. She knew it was a reminder of his military presence and the power he _could _wield... but in a diplomatic situation such a move could go both ways.  
  
Parking, they both hurried to meet with Cagalli and Athrun, and when they got to the private receiving room, Cagalli and Athrun were already there, pacing up and down at right angles to each other, although Cagalli's dress didn't make for easy pacing. It would have been amusing if the situation had not been so dire.  
  
Flicking a glance at the clock as Lacus walked over to place a restraining hand on Cagalli's shoulder, Kira noted that they had half an hour. Half an hour to decide what to do. Grabbing Athrun by the arm, he stopped his best friend in his tracks. "Cut it out, Athrun," he muttered carefully. "Now is not the time for being mad."  
  
Athrun snarled once, but quieted down and sat on one of the couches beside Kira, while the women sat directly facing them. "When did this happen?" Lacus asked, her eyes serious.  
  
Cagalli crimsoned, but Athrun spoke. "We were being followed. That's why we took such a roundabout route to get here."  
  
Kira's interest sharpened. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Nobody else besides you and Lacus knew that Cagalli and I were going out yesterday. And we definitely didn't make plans for that to happen, so the only way whoever it was could have found out would be if we had been under surveillance."  
  
Kira looked grim. "Then, the question is who?" he asked.  
  
"Julian," Cagalli suddenly spoke out, her nails digging hard into the fabric of the sofa. "He's the only one with a motive."  
  
"But without solid proof we can't do anything," Lacus pointed out. "I think the important thing now is damage control. What are we going to tell the press?"  
  
"The truth, I guess," Kira said, shrugging.  
  
Lacus shook her head. "No. Not yet. I think we need to attend the council session first. Then we gauge reactions, issue a statement, call a conference if necessary. We should go now; they'll be coming in already. On an issue like this? They'll be all over us."  
  
They all stood simultaneously, and Kira couldn't help but notice the way Athrun and Cagalli stood side by side, both wearing identically defiant expressions. They were, after all, two of a kind. Silently, Kira mourned that they would be unlikely to be together. Even if they could repair the damage, it was unlikely that the world would accept it.

* * *

Julian stood, and Cagalli stiffened, ready to make a comeback remark. And predictably so, he spoke with mocking derision. "What happened to rumour, Commander Zala? And what was that about integrity?"  
  
Cagalli shook back blond hair from her face, ready to leap to Athrun's defence, but before she could say anything, another council member stepped in, standing up as well. "No offense meant, Commander Zala, Lady Attha, but this does indeed cast doubt on the character of the High Council on the whole. What do you intend to do in remedy of this situation?"  
  
Cagalli rose, keeping her voice controlled, neutral. "First, to find the person who leaked this out." She kept her eyes trained on Julian, but the man showed no sign of fear whatsoever, his expression staying exactly identical. She cursed inwardly at the man's discipline before continuing. "However, Commander Zala and I realize that an explanation must be made to the public, and we are already working on the press release with Professor Yamato and Lady Clyne."  
  
Julian cut across her words, eyes shining with a sudden triumph. "No. That is not enough. By now, the residents across Earth will have seen this, and the High Council is now being doubted. I believe that a public resignation by you and Commander Zala would suffice to appease the public and restore their faith in the ruling body."  
  
Cagalli slammed her hands down on the table and stared him coldly in the eye. "And who would take our positions? Who would be the next ambassador for Orb? _I _believe you harbour ambitions of Commander Zala's seat, sir? I would like to inform you, Admiral Julian, that you are under suspicion for this act, and if proved, you would have committed high treason... a crime punishable by death, as you'd very well know," she finished, quieting as Lacus shot her a warning glance, informing her that she'd gone too far.  
  
Council was in a flurry by now, discussions being made in low voices; furtive glances being sent their way. Julian and Cagalli continued to attempt to glare each other down, each internally hoping that the other would drop dead on the spot from some incurable disease that stayed dormant until the final moments.  
  
Of course, that was quite impossible.  
  
However, dying from a bullet wasn't.  
  
Gunfire rained down on the council, and Julian was the first to go down, still wearing a surprised expression even as the life drained out of him. Athrun reacted, pulling Cagalli down beneath the table as Kira grabbed Lacus and threw them both on the floor, the other members of the High Council doing the same.  
  
The double doors flew open, and people who looked to be civilians flooded into the room- except that they were carrying weaponry in the form of machine guns and several sniper rifles.  
  
Recognizing the danger, Cagalli seized the gun she carried in her waist sash even as Athrun grabbed his own. Crawling over to where Kira and Lacus lay, the brown-haired male shielding her with his body, they assumed a guard position, ready to protect Lacus- the heart of the Clyne faction.  
  
After all, the Blue Cosmos had always wanted a natural, blue world- free of Coordinators.  
  
One by one, the High Council members were dragged upright and tied, although they managed to get a few good shots in. Cagalli's eyes scanned the gathering of Blue Cosmos, searching for their leader even as armed men advanced on their tight little ring, backing up against a wall, with Lacus hiding behind Kira.  
  
And then she spotted him; a man with an air of command, dressed in sharply pressed shirt and jeans. Their eyes met, and his lips uplifted in a smirk. Cagalli's insides tightened with fear and rage, but she hoped none of it showed. They knew he had won, whatever his name was. They would never be able to protect Lacus long enough for the military to realize that something was wrong and come to their rescue.  
  
And all that she, Athrun, her brother and Lacus had dreamed of would be as ashes.  
  
Knowing this, she knew there was only one option. Stepping away from their tight ring, she dropped the gun, holding her hands up. "I wish to parley," she stated, keeping her gaze locked with that of the leader.  
  
"Cagalli?" Kira asked softly, but received no answer from his sister.  
  
He stepped forward, smirking as his gaze traveled her body, and in that instant, Cagalli knew he was the one who had them followed. Knowing that he had seen the scenes between her and Athrun yesterday night made her blood boil.  
  
He stepped forward lazily, motioning to the men to let him pass, although they kept their guns trained on Kira, Athrun and Lacus. "Parley, Lady Attha?" he asked lazily, knowing he had the upper hand. "What do you seek from the Blue Cosmos? Drop the guns and kick them towards us," he commanded to the rest. "Or this one gets it."  
  
Accordingly, a pair of guns crashed to the floor and skidded a short distance.  
  
"Allies," she enunciated carefully, knowing without looking the look of betrayal in the eyes of the others, her heart breaking. "I am, in the end, a Natural. Do you think I really would stay long with their like?" she asked, putting as much derogatory sting in her tone as possible as she turned and gestured towards Athrun.  
  
Athrun stared at the woman in front of him, regally unarmed, her eyes hard as solid gold, no trace of their honey warmth in them. The Blue Cosmos leader laughed, his mouth pulling to one side in a wry smirk. "You don't remember your vows of love to Commander Zala, Lady Attha?" he asked, pacing ever closer.  
  
"What vows?" she asked blandly, not even bothering to look back at him. Athrun's heart stopped for a heartbeat.  
  
The leader laughed delightedly. "You're a very good actress, Lady Attha. But do you think I would really believe that you, part of the heart of the Clyne faction, would defect from them that easily?"  
  
She adopted what Athrun privately termed her 'offended-defiant' stance at the moment. It was nothing more than a subtle shifting of her weight, the change in her posture and her breathing patterns, but she was angry. "You doubt me? Give me your gun. If I shoot Athrun Zala here and now, will you believe me?"  
  
His eyes widened for a second. "Fine. I'll see you do it." Walking over, he picked up her gun, then pressed his own to her temple before handing it to her. "Shoot."  
  
"Cagalli?" Kira asked again, as if stunned by events. "You can't be doing this, Cagalli, you can't." Disbelief coloured his tone.  
  
Athrun caught Cagalli's gaze, begging her to tell him it wasn't true. But it was suddenly as if the real Cagalli Yula Attha had been shuttered away, leaving only this remote woman in her place- either that, or that the false, smiling mask had fallen to reveal the hard-hearted woman underneath it.  
  
And the gunshot rang throughout the chamber.  
  
The minute the bullet left the gun, she dropped it and drew her knife, slashing it across the leader's arm, thankfully forcing him to drop his gun, and then pressed it to the pulsating jugular vein.  
  
Athrun had been hit, but only in the arm. Nothing vital had been hit- she'd made sure that the angle of her gun had just been off that slight bit. And by the relief flooding his eyes, she was sure that he understood why she had done what she had done. "Everybody back!" she snarled, almost spitting. "Or he'll get it!"  
  
They began to back away, but at a sharply uttered command from their leader, they raised guns again, poised to shoot. "You think I fear death, Lady Attha?" he asked softly. "Ours was always a suicide mission. Even if we all die, we will have died a worthy death as long as the Clyne faction dies. It is a pity. You would have been invaluable to us."  
  
She pressed harder, drawing a thin line of blood. "This man has been your commander. Even if you shoot me, he goes down," she shouted to the other men. "But then again, it is understandable. How much loyalty can be expected from a bunch of riff-raff like you? You'd let him die to save your own skins and you know it."  
  
Angry, rebellious muttering... but they were torn, and she knew it. Now... if only... if only...  
  
Gunfire opened again, and again the place was turned into a battlefield, but this time between the militia of the Earth and the Blue Cosmos. Seizing her chance, Cagalli jerked the knife, driving it into him, but even as he fell to the floor, he dragged her with him and slammed her head into the ground with the last of his dying strength.  
  
Blood trickled down her forehead, and the last image she received before her world went dark was that of Athrun lunging for his own gun.

* * *

Athrun woke at the touch of a hand, immediately registering that it belonged to a newly awakened Cagalli, white wrapping around her head where she had suffered mild concussion. Yet another disadvantage of being a Natural- a Coordinator would have taken that blow without suffering any major problems.  
  
"How are Kira and Lacus?" she asked, voice slightly scratchy.  
  
"They're fine," he reassured. "In fact, they're handling the press in answer to recent events."  
  
She sighed, lying back. "I'm sorry, Athrun."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For shooting you. I didn't hit anything vital, did I?"  
  
"No," he answered, shaking his head violently for emphasis. "Just a bit of bone- the bullet didn't even shatter. I'll be fine as long as I don't try to work it for a while."  
  
She nodded. "And what're we going to do about us?" she asked, eyes slightly haunted.  
  
"Kira and Lacus said they'd settle it." Sitting on the bed, he carefully gathered her into his arms, resting her head against his chest, careful not to jolt her. "Anyway, the world can think what they want. I'm not going to lose you again."  
  
They sat like that in silence for a few moments until he spoke again. "You know, when you were about to shoot me? I was so afraid you meant it. For me, that hurt more than the gunshot. It was the idea that you felt nothing for me, Cagalli."  
  
"Never believe that, Athrun Zala, or I will use a hammer to knock sense into you," she retorted with a hint of the Cagalli spirit in her words.  
  
"You don't know how relieved I was to see you threaten him with a knife," he concluded, then added, "But I never knew you carried a knife."  
  
"All thanks to you, Athrun," she replied playfully. "I learnt several lessons on our deserted-island stay."  
  
He chuckled lightly, then gently kissed her. "I love you, Cagalli."  
  
"Do I even need to tell you the same?" she asked, then buried her nose into the crook of his neck. "But I love you too, Athrun Zala."  
  
"Mmm," he replied lazily, nuzzling her ear.  
  
"Show me," she suddenly said, turning to stare at him mischievously. "Since you say you love me, prove it."  
  
His eyes widened. "Cagalli, this is a hospital!"  
  
"It's also a private room," she countered, smirking. "Face it, Athrun Zala, you're trapped with me."  
  
He smirked then, gently pushing her down onto the bed. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Cagalli Yula Attha."

* * *

Cherry Rain: Fwee. Finished! Longer than most of my other stuff... not bad, really. -  
  
Mystique Kitty: R&R!


End file.
